


blood rain

by leeminho2828



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jaemin is a yandere, M/M, Psychopaths In Love, WHY IS THAT A TAG TFGHJJFHDFG, hehe draft tingz :P, kinda short sorry, lapslock, renjun likes it tho, sorry if its bad, this came straight from the drafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeminho2828/pseuds/leeminho2828
Summary: just renjun and his yandere boyfriend, jaemin.PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE. SOMEONE DOES GET KILLED IN THIS.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	blood rain

jaemin let out a manic giggle, the large machete in his hand glinting threateningly in the low light. a man stood in front of him defiantly, though still wary of the knife he wielded. jaemin took a small step forward, the man stepping back. “tell me, what did you say to him? did you, perhaps, ask him out?” jaemin taunted, cocking his hip. the man opened his mouth to answer, eyes continuously flicking nervously to the large knife. “hm? it would do you good to answer me, don’t you think?” the man visibly gulped, answering with a shaky, “no, i w-wouldn’t.” to which jaemin scoffed. “you wouldn’t? explain to me, then, why my precious boy came to me and told me you said some pretty nasty stuff to him.” the mans eyes widened. “i didn’t! i wouldn’t! he’s lying!” jaemins face hardened, jaw clenching.

jaemin traced the tip of the machete up the mans arm, barely applying pressure, but making sure the man could feel it. “he’s… lying?” jaemin tilted his head, faking an innocent expression. “you mean to tell me that you think my darling is lying? i thought you were smarter than this. tell me you’re smarter than this.” the man shook his head frantically. “he wouldn’t lie to me, y’know. i know my darling boy too well.” jaemins’ knife trailed upwards and upwards, finally reaching the juncture where his shoulder met his neck. the mans eyes squeezed shut in fear, stumbling back from the ice cold feeling of the knife. “you asked for it, fucker.” was all jaemin said before he traced the knife over to the mans chest, right over his heart. he looked right into the eyes of the terrified man, slowly applying pressure on the knife.

the man winced, arms weakly grabbing at jaemins in a feeble attempt to stop him. the knife slowly penetrated the poor mans skin, drawing blood as it went. deeper and deeper it went, the mans breathing going laboured. jaemin smiled at him, leaning his full weight against the man and pushing him as hard as he could into the wall. then, it was over. the mans breath cut off, eyes going glassy as his whole body sagged to the floor. jaemin pulled the knife out of the body just as it fell, tutting as he saw the blood-covered floor. “shouldn’t have talked to my baby, then.” 

-later-

“baby!” jaemin squealed, running and engulfing the smaller male in a hug. “hi, jaemin. you’re awfully excited today!” renjun chuckled, fluffing jaemins hair. jaemin hummed, a large smile gracing his features. “i am.” jaemin nuzzled his face into renjuns neck. “and why’s that, hm?” renjun laughed, hand gently rubbing circles on jaemins back. “there was this guy,” jaemin pulled away, but interlocked their fingers, “and he told me he liked you and asked you out. i killed him for you! he won’t bother you anymore.” jaemin seemed awfully pleased with himself. “good job, baby. i’m so proud of you.” renjun said, pulling jaemin in for a messy kiss. “let’s get these messy clothes off, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> ...idk what this is either but take it ig vghjgfhg


End file.
